bandorivnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bản mẫu:Cards/doc
__NOEDITSECTION__ Prerequisite For this to work, card images will have to be uploaded in the following format of filenames: * Card Name.png - for original card * Card Name T.png - for trained card * Card Name icon.png - for icon of original card * Card Name T icon.png - for icon of trained card * Card Name transparent.png - for transparent art of original card * Card Name T transparent.png - for transparent art of trained card * Card Name chibi.png - for the card's chibi art * Card Name Live 2D Model.png - for a still image of the live2d model Code {Cards |rarity = 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 |server availability = jp / ww / tw / kr |attribute = power / cool / pure / happy |trainable = yes or leave blank |performance = ? / ? |technique = ? / ? |visual = ? / ? |overall = ? / ? |performance t = ? |technique t = ? |visual t = ? |overall t = ? |card story = yes / no |member = |band = poppin party / roselia / afterglow / pastel palettes / hello happy world |skill name = |skill = |skill2 = |limited = yes or leave blank (gacha cards only) |event = yes or leave blank (event cards only) |availability = event page / gacha name / name of collaboration |chibi = yes or no |live2d = yes or no }} Details Rarity The number of stars of a card. Only input the number. Server Availability This is to show which cards are available in which server, for server exclusives or those that just haven't made it to the worldwide server yet. It's either: *jp = Japanese Server Only *ww = Available Worldwide *tw = Taiwanese Server Only *kr = Korean Server Only Most cards will only use the jp or ww tag, but there some server exclusives such as Happy New Year 2018! which is a card that is only available on the Taiwanese server would use the tw tag. Attribute The attribute of the card. It's either: * - power * - cool * - pure * - happy Stats These refer to the |performance=, |technique=, |visual=, |overall= for untrained and |performance t=, |technique t=, |visual t=, |overall t= for trained. For untrained, it should display Level 1/Max Level stats and for trained, only the max level stats are needed. Trainable If a card is trainable, the the code becomes trainable=yes, otherwise, it can be left blank. Card Story If a card has a story, put yes in the tag to show a link to the page. If the card does not have one due to it being a promo card, simply put no which will display a text saying that this card does have a story. Member The name of the central character of the card. Kindly follow the format of naming here, i.e., Last Name then First Name otherwise, it won't link to the page of the character. Band It only accepts the following codes for band, otherwise, the page won't show any data: * poppin party for Poppin'Party * roselia for Roselia * afterglow for Afterglow * pastel palettes ''' for Pastel*Palettes * '''hello happy world for Hello, Happy World! Skill Name The name of the skill of the card. This is not the same as the name of the card. If unknown, you can leave it blank for awhile then add the skill name once known. Skill Copy and paste the exact wording of the skills here. The skill parser will auto add the skill category. Limited Cards This area is for use for cards that a part of limited-run gachas, such as Dream Festival cards. Only gacha cards that don't re-enter the pool after the run ends should have this tag. Event Cards This area is for use for cards that a part of events. This category is for event cards only. Availability If you know where the card can be obtained, use this. Otherwise it can be left blank. Chibi / Live2D Enter yes if the card has a chibi or Live2D Model associated with it. Otherwise, enter yes . All 4* and 3* cards have these, as well as certain 2* cards.